


Мечты сбываются (так или иначе, рано или поздно)

by LazyRay



Series: Цепь и ошейник прилагаются [12]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>или как и надо закончить.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечты сбываются (так или иначе, рано или поздно)

Ранд растерянно повертел неизвестную штуку в руках. На зов Силы она не откликалась, значит, не была еще одним неизвестным ангриалом. Скорее всего. У нее были струны – всего четыре и еще одна – на отдельной палочке – отломано? Похоже на инструмент. Но кто его знает, а оставлять предположительно опасную вещь без присмотра не стоит. И все же... А, жаль, нет рядом Тома, уточнить.   
Хотя... Том не единственный музыкант, которого он может расспросить.   
Ранд аккуратно уложил загадочный предмет в длинный, изогнутый по форме предмета, короб. Пора было возвращаться во дворец.   
  
Прежде чем спросить своего менестреля о чем-то, надо сперва этого менестреля найти! Ни в своих покоях, ни в комнате барда он никого не нашел. Посылать Дев на поиски значило унизить их достоинство, а слуг Асмодиан ни во что не ставил.   
\- Натаэль, – выругался Ранд сердито, возвратившись к себе. – Где ты прячешься?   
Где его вечно носит?  
\- С чего бы мне прятаться? – раздался сзади сардонический голос. – От своего господина и повелителя?  
Ранд сжал челюсти и велел себе успокоиться. Если он устал и был не в духе, это еще не повод срываться на человеке. Даже если тот напрашивается. Он медленно повернулся. В проеме двери, через которую он только что вошел, стоял так разыскиваемый им человек, и настороженно взирал на него.   
\- Подойди, – устало велел Ранд. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты поглядел на это.  
Он кивнул на стол, где, замотанный в его алый плащ, лежал загадочный короб.   
\- Что это? – спросил Асмодиан, приближаясь, но не торопясь касаться свертка.   
\- Не бойся, не кусается, – огрызнулся Ранд и, опомнившись, добавил, – я надеюсь.   
\- Теперь я, конечно, совершенно спокоен и утешен, – пробормотал Асмодиан и с неохотой, под понукающим взглядом Дракона, потянулся разворачивать плащ.   
Его пальцы, осторожно тянувшие подол плаща, замерли, едва раскрыв короб.   
\- Не может быть, – ахнул он вдруг. – Милорд, вы же не станете так издеваться надо мной...  
\- Ты знаешь, что это такое? – нетерпеливо спросил Ранд.  
Призывая Силу. На всякий случай.   
\- Я надеюсь, что знаю, после стольких-то лет, – пробормотал Асмодиан, дрожащими пальцами касаясь крышки короба и осторожно приоткрывая его.  
Открывая таинственный предмет со струнами.  
\- Скрипка, – выдохнул Асмодиан благоговейно. – Настоящая!  
Его пальцы бережно коснулись деревянного корпуса и ласково погладили.   
\- В прах не рассыпалась, уже славно, – бормотал он, словно забыв обо всем на свете, кроме странного предмета перед собой.  
Я, подумал Ранд, одолел его, даже когда он был в полной силе, я смогу справиться и сейчас. Чем бы эта «скрипка» ни была.   
\- Глазам не верю, – Асмодиан приподнял свою «скрипку» и вытащил из короба.   
\- Так что это? – нетерпеливо спросил Ранд.  
Асмодиан едва не подскочил на месте и уставился на него круглыми глазами.  
\- Скрипка, – повторил он. – Музыкальный инструмент, милорд. Я был уверен, что их больше не делают.  
Его взгляд вернулся к инструменту в руках. Асмодиан нахмурился и перевернул его.  
\- А их и не делают...  
\- Всего лишь инструмент? – скорее всего, Ранд был даже рад, что это не оказался очередным чудо-ангриалом.   
Если этот Отрекшийся не обманывает его.   
Отрекшийся, кстати, все более уверенно и смело щупал и осматривал свою скрипку.  
\- Клеймо Амати! – бормотал он лихорадочно. – И в таком чудесном состоянии! Невероятно!  
Он коснулся ногтем струны, и та отозвалась мелодичным звоном. Ответный стон, вырвавшийся из груди музыканта, показался смутившемуся Ранду совершенно непристойным. Асмодиан крепко, но очень бережно прижимал загадочный инструмент к себе. Его темные глаза сияли.  
\- Я, так понимаю, ты рад? – неловко переступая на месте, поинтересовался Ранд.  
\- Рад ли я? – воскликнул Асмодиан восторженно. – Милорд, вы сами не знаете, что сделали для меня! Это поистине королевский, нет, что я говорю! – это бесценный подарок!   
Вообще-то, Ранд не говорил, что собирается дарить эту «скрипку» Отрекшемуся. Но, глядя сейчас на восторженного барда, он понимал, что вырвать ее обратно сможет только из мертвых пальцев.   
\- Сядьте! – Асмодиан величественно взмахнул длинной палочкой с натянутой струной, указывая Ранду на стул. – Ну же. Сядьте, сядьте!   
Опешив, Ранд сел и уставился на внезапно осмелевшего и раскомандовавшегося барда. Тот еще раз любовно погладил свою «скрипку» и легким – привычным! – движением устроил ее конец на своем плече.   
\- Сейчас я покажу вам, милорд, что значит настоящая музыка! – счастливым голосом проговорил Асмодиан и коснулся длинной палочкой струн «скрипки».  
  
Ранд сам не знал, сколько времени прошло – полчаса, час, день, – прежде чем Асмодиан остановился, и мелодия стихла, но, смущенно вытирая свое залитое слезами и улыбающееся лицо, Дракон искренне провозгласил своего барда самым лучшим музыкантом на свете!


End file.
